Canterlot Meets Crystal Prep (MMFG)
This is how Canterlot High meets Crystal Prep in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. At Canterlot High, Mal and his Friends are practicing rocking and Gains Mixel Parts, Then after finishing the band, They returned to their normal self Duncan (Total Drama): That was very cool. Gobba (EG): You bet. Chomly (EG): I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it! rocka a guitar Mal: Um, we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember? Human Alphablock H: He's right you know. Magnifo (EG): Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Planet Mixel, power does whatever you want. But... Human Alphablock E: It won't be easy. Mal: This isn't Planet Mixel. Krader (EG): Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Mal: I know that. Magnifo (EG): And while Mal works on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put in! giggles Hoogi (EG): Magnifo, what'd you go an' do? Sends some Costumes Sports Magnifo (EG): Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms! puts A Friendship Games Uniform clothes on Gobba Gobba (EG): You really didn't have to do that. Footi (EG): I know. Shuff (EG): No. You really didn't have to. Footi (EG): I know! giggles Outside, The buses appear and the Crystal Prep Students Arrived, then Principal Azulongmon meets Dr. X Principal Azulongmon: Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Dr. X. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit. Dr. X: Oh, yes, Principal Azulongmon. I'm sure that would be fascinating. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon meets Principal Cherubimon Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Principal Cherubimon. Even if it means another defeat. Principal Cherubimon: Thank you, Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time. and the Crystal Prep Students arrived, Then Krog hits Flain Krog (EG): Comin' through! Flain thuds Meltus Flain (EG): Ouch! Meltus (EG): Seriously? Zorch (EG): Oops. Flain (EG): Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. groans Vaka-Waka Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead? Vaka-Waka (EG): sweetly You are such a sweetie! and hushed I am watching you! walks away, Then a Rocking music Kamzo Jumps Kamzo (EG): Ahh! Yeah! out sounds Globert arrived Globert (EG): You are kinda being a doormat right now. device beeping Sci-Mike: Whoa. Flain (EG): I found a track of Magic, Let's Go. they went into the Canterlot High, The students look at the new students Emma (Total Drama): Hi, Flain. went inside Stephanie (Total Drama): Hey, Flain. look at Stephanie, Then they continue searching Miles (Total Drama): Hi, Flain. Sky (Total Drama): Hi, Flain. Laurie (Total Drama): Hi, Flain. Alejandro: Hola, mi amigo. Flain (EG): Um, hi. Sora Takenouchi: Hey, what's happenin'? Mimi Tachikawa: Really nice to see you. Ella (Total Drama): Flain, how ya doin'? Rika Nonaka: Flain, Yo! Flain (EG): Hi. Hello. Uh, good. Flain bumps into Rose Rock and loses his glasses Rose Rock (EG): Flain? I almost didn't recognize you. Flain (EG): Uh, I can't see. Rock puts the Glasses back on Flain, And he was Finally able toes Rose Rock Rose Rock (EG): When did you start wearin' glasses? Flain (EG): Um, like, since forever. the Amulet Device beeps Flain (EG): Uh, I gotta go. they leave Rose Rock (EG): Uh, okay. Bye? Aw. Derpy comforts her, Later, After putting some clothes for the big Friendship Games Krader (EG): Uh, Wiztastics and Spikels, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start. Magnifo (EG): Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Frogadier55